


The Visit

by AUsedMattress



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUsedMattress/pseuds/AUsedMattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>giftfic for a precious friend @patrickrodriguez on tumblr.</p><p>idk, jon visits larr and then they get it and heavy and get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Action

**Author's Note:**

> :'^)
> 
> hi dont take this seriously.

Early morning, around seven in the morning. Risinger was visiting as he usually does, staying with Sonntag since the two have such an interesting friendship. Of course, what had happened last night was between them. Hell, the mess is there, their evidence still around the area. Guess it was a bad idea to use a black shirt to clean it all up. Risinger was only there to see the other, then immediately fly back home early tomorrow morning. Sucks that he couldn’t be closer, their jobs were preventing them from doing that. Nonetheless, the closeness they share whenever they’re together are some pretty amazing moments.

Stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his person. He stares at himself in the mirror, using those delicate fingers to pick off the strands of hair that decided to stick onto his features. He then took a glance at the things around him. All of this, all the items inside of this small bathroom belong to his romantic partner. Hell, he even left his smartphone charging in here. There’s a small smirk creeping up to the corner of his lips. It does feel like home here, whenever he’s around.

The other is watching something casual on the television, not really paying much attention to it. It’s pretty early to get up at this point, but it’s all for him. They’re on different times, so probably drinking heavily the night before wasn’t a good thing. Still, it didn’t stop him. Resting in bed, Sonntag yawned. Probably best to get up now and get going. Show Jon a good time while he’s still here. Who knows when he’s going to return. Getting up lazily, he hauls his lazy ass to the bathroom. 

Risinger was about to grab a second towel hanging from the door to enter the bathroom when it shifted. There’s Lawrence at the entrance, confused as he stared on. Their eyes caught each other’s gaze. He pointed to his phone, sitting there with its screen blacken. Pretty sure there’s several notifications about whatever the hell they wanted to bother him with. The other smirked, gesturing for him to get it. No words, it’s probably better this way. Entering the bathroom, he quickly checked the device. Nothing that presented itself on screen was more appealing than watching Jon like this. His eyes didn’t want to shift away.

Placing the device back onto the counter top, in an area that was completely dried. Lawrence moved in for the kill. He crept up to Risinger, who was drying off the rest of his locks when he had felt a hand on his waistline. Jon stopped what he was doing, freezing in time. Laughing to himself, he turned his head, getting the second towel out of the way. Noticing how close the other is, someone wanted seconds. Hell, he can’t be blamed for this. So did he. 

Morning sunshine cuts through of the blinds covering the windows. They’re bright as ever, giving off a near-perfect mood. Yeah, there could be room for improvement, but that doesn’t really right now. Sonntag pulls the other closer to him, having the front of their bodies touch. Both of them smirk, their foreheads touching. Larr doesn’t have on his glasses, making it the perfect opportunity to go in, and have their lips gracefully touch each other. They in fact, did touch and stayed there. Smacking against each other, their kissing gradually became more of a french style. Jon had his arms around the other’s shoulders, while Sonntag’s hands went around the other’s lower form. Hands reaching out to grab his firm ass over the towel. There’s a signal from Risinger, as he stops their lips from crashing into each other. And instead, nibble on his partner’s bottom lip. He didn’t want to draw crimson, nah. They’re not into that part of their relationship. Relationship? Might as well call it that with how often they see each other in private. 

The smooching breaks as they’re trying to get some air between them. Lawrence still has his hands gripping at the other’s cheeks. While Jon has another surprise in front of them. It wasn’t really a surprise, seeing where this is going, it’s obvious. Sonntag’s hands shift from the man’s cheeks, fingers heading up to the ends of the towel on the other’s waistline. He digs his fingers underneath, wanting it completely off. 

“Take yours clothes off, then.” suggested Jon. Not a bad idea.

Stepping away, Sonntag did just so. He removed his shirt that he had used to sleep with the night before, and the bottoms he sported. Both of them were completely naked. Jon simply had to remove the towel around his waist. How should they start this one? Last night was quick, since it helped Larr sober up in the morning. Guess they could take their time with this. Then hit up a diner sometime after, get some breakfast and make googly eyes at each other. Heh, imagine that. Without thinking, Jon began to stroke himself.

Shaking his head, Lawrence directed him to either sit on the counter top or on the edge of the bathtub. Whatever he wanted, and whatever made him comfortable. He thought about it for a moment, then placed himself on top of the counter. Sitting on a towel for comfort. Jon moved anything that could possibly get in the way. Either on the other sides of him or down on the ground. They could pick up that later. If anything, they’ll have to exit the room regardless to pick up something from the other room should they go further than intended. 

Probably going to happen, let’s admit that first. 

Jon had his legs close, one over the other. Sonntag came close, he placed his hands at the edge. Leaning in to feed the other a kiss. Funny how things have escalated to here, Risinger’s going to need another shower after this. When the kissing stops, it was time for action. Looking for something to support his knees while he’s getting down and dirty. Lawrence found some dirty clothing, and simply tossed them to where he was going to be. When there was enough height on this lower portion of the counter. He pulled apart the Risinger’s legs. Opening them to reveal his prize. 

Lawrence begs for the other to come a bit closer, then places himself down on the cushions below. Knees in front of him, his dominate hand stroking himself off. Jon moves his own hand, having it touch and embrace Sonntag’s strong jawline. He smirks, relaxing himself. Getting close, Larr takes the half-stiff length into his hands, and guides him close to his mouth. Barely licking the tip, he waited for a reaction. When there wasn’t one, or that he didn’t hear one, he did it again. Risinger’s hand was now on top of the other’s head, fingers resting against those locks. 

Let’s make this visit one to remember.


	2. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :^)

Taking in the other’s form, he allowed his tongue to dance around the length. The precum delicious; sweet. Risinger didn’t say anything, but watched with alluring eyes as his partner played away. He’s decent at best, not the best he’s ever had nor the worst. But he’s doing what he can. After all, Risinger is Sonntag’s first male partner. Yeah, they’ve thing personal things to each other in the past but. He’s gradually getting better, he could really use some more practice. 

Moving his head to the side, he let out a graceful sigh. This is one of the many reasons why he decided to come out here. Even if it was just for the day. Sonntag continued, sucking off the other the best he could. Moving his head closer, then back again. Lips wrapped delicately around the shaft. His hand moved, resting on Jon’s thigh, tightening up at times when he thought he was doing well. The only noise that could be heard was the work Lawrence was doing. He breathed out when he could, sometimes groaning along. This is getting pretty interesting now. 

Rolling his head again, Jon stared down at his partner. Watching his face when possible go to work. Fuck, he’s really handsome like this. How could he be even more attractive? Mumbling to himself, he had tried calling out for the other. When that didn’t work, he gave a playful nudge with his gripped thigh. “Lawrence.” Risinger said lowly. Close to the base of the shaft, the other heard his name. He pulled back at a normal pace, staring lovingly at Jon. He turned his head, about to say something when Risinger cut him off. “Look at me while you do it.”

Huh? Alright, that’s a simple demand. He turned his head, devilishly smirking. Lawrence’s eyes locked with Jon’s. Even when he went in for a second around. He grabbed his length, directing it back to be around his lips. Never once did Lawrence break eye contact. Going back at it, he went slow at first, trying to absorb the facial expressions of his partner. When they weren’t satisfying enough, he went even harder. Forgetting that he needed attention for himself, Lawrence brought a hand in front of his lips, helping him jerk off the man while he’s still sucking him off. Something good must of came out of it as he had heard a lovely response from the receiver.

When it was declared that it was enough, Jon gestured for the other to move away. Lawrence replied by letting the other go. His length perfectly erected. The rays of the sunshine did their best to cut through, showing off a very low shine in the process. Usually, after this process. After blowing one or another, they move onto something a bit more physical. One of them will exit the room, grab their nearly-empty bottle of lubrication and apply it the best they can around the areas. It was Sonntag’s turn to do this. As he was getting up, he was stopped by Risinger.

“Wait, what about your turn?”

Sure, his body has been begging for a bit of attention since the whole thing started but he has patience. He has plenty of it, sort of. Shaking his head, he gestured for the entrance. “Lemme get the bottle first, then we can do something about me.”

Jon didn’t say anything. He watched as Sonntag picked himself off of the floor. Completely naked and all. Eyes took in every inch of skin possible. Damn, he’s freaking handsome. And so damn lucky with a face like this. Licking his own lips, he leaned back from where he was. One hand supporting himself behind him, and the other wrapped around himself stroking off. Best to keep the tension going, after all. They’re going to be doing this for quite a while. Shuffling can be heard outside of the door. Maybe the moron forgot where he had placed it again. Not a big surprise.

Lawrence entered the bathroom again, bottle in hand. He had no expression on that face, ‘cept for when he made eye contact with Jon, it was all over. A smirk appeared on both of their lips. Nodding his head, he made his way into the bathroom, then sat right by the huge tub. Roughly the size of a hot tub, it was rarely used. But it came in handy for moments like these. He put the bottle aside from where he was going to sit. Making sure that there was something comfortable below him, he spread open his legs. He wanted Jon’s attention, and wanted it right now. Jon came off of the counter top. A grin on his lips as he instantly went onto his knees in front of his romantic interest. None of them shared a kiss, no, not yet.

Letting go of himself, Risinger brought up his dominate hand and spat on the inside. It wasn’t the best form of lube, but it did help for what he was going to do. Lawrence stared down at his partner, already knowing that this is what he’s striving for. To be just as good as his partner. Cold hands were placed around Sonntag’s shaft. Jon leaned in, gave a look to Sonntag, then directed the length into his mouth. That first touch of the man’s warm mouth thru Larr into a daze. He huffed, eyes glaring down at him. 

A tongue swirled around the head, taking in the taste of the other. Sonntag groaned, enjoying this a bit too much. He made a fist with his hands, letting it go rather quickly to grab at the tiling of the tub. It failed, but damn, does he know how to hit Lawrence so well. The actions progressed, Jon went slow at first. Now at a reasonable speed, Larr rolled his head a few times, eventually placing a hand on the back of the other. Gripping at those long locks. At some point, he had grabbed Jon’s head with both of his hands. Had him stay on his knees and thrust into him. Maybe he went a little too hard. Risinger had to pull back and try to get his breath again.

After that little moment, their eyes met once more. Maybe, just maybe, a change of things? There’s arousal written in both of their expressions. Turning around, Lawrence grabbed the bottle of lubrication to only bring it within arm’s reach. The sunlight grows a bit dimmer, having a cloud way above cover for the time being. Sonntag was about to go in for a kiss when he was denied.Confused at first, Jon wanted them to rotate. Have the other on his back while Risinger was on top. At least for right now. When they were in their different positions, Jon put his hand on the sides of Sonntag’s head to support him in this position. The other didn’t care. He could rest on him if he would of liked. Wrapping arms lazily around his partner’s neck, Lawrence brought Jon down, close enough that their lips could touch. 

Yeah, this is more like it. It’d probably be better if they were to clear the items underneath Lawrence to the side, but they weren’t going to stay in this position forever. There’s light whispering between them. A laugh or two, and the sounds of their lips smacking together are heard. Time for the next phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsfsfds (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> :''''^)
> 
> i reblog funhaus [here (lavvrencesonntag)](http://lavvrencesonntag.tumblr.com/) n gif it [here (sshithaus)](http://sshithaus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
